Jealousy is Everyone’s Flaw
by Cr33pyLasagna
Summary: Pansy is very upset about Draco getting with Cho Chang when Blaise gives her an evil idea.


_Jealousy is Everyone's Flaw_

_NC-17_

_Pansy/Draco, Cho/Draco, Pansy/Cho in other chapter_

_6th year_

_Some HBP spoilers. Not much._

_Pansy's POV_

_Disclaimer- I don't own these characters. Just the concept._

_Ooooooooooooooooooo_

_**Part One**_

I feel my stomach turn when I see Draco. I glare at him. He raises an eyebrow doesn't ask why I'm so cold. He already knows why. I huff as I collapse into the chair by the fire. I wish the flames could come out of the fireplace and set this whole place into flames. It doesn't even feel like a home anymore. I hear Blaise and Draco talking by the door. I zone into their conversation. I can't help it. I'm so nosey.

"Why is Pansy so bitchy all the time?" Blaise asks. Draco doesn't answer. I'll assume he shrugged. "Well with her vomiting and not eating, she's beginning to look quite grotesque. Almost like Mudblood. Fucking anorexia bulimia is like a plaque with girls in this school."

"Maybe she's just stressed out. She tends to get like that when she can't handle things." Draco says. I feel my face scrunch up in shock and disbelief. You fucking areshole!

"So are going to work on you-know-who's plan?" Blaise asks. Draco doesn't speak. "Ok, good luck mate." I hear the door open and close. I let out a growl from the back of my throat. Oh how I despise that blond fucker. Now he's lying to his best friend. I know exactly where he's going.

He's going to meet up with that slut Cho Chang.

Oh how I loathe that Asian wench. Her perfect long brown hair. Her stupid perfect smile. She makes me want to be sick. Anyone who's ever fallen under her spell, which I'm sure she's done to everyone, is a bloody moron.

**_Especially_** Draco.

No one knows about their relationship. No one but them and me. Lets just say I was studying the library a few weeks ago, my first and last time studying there, when I stumbled the two of them all over one another. Draco confessed and said they had been together for 2 months or so. I had never felt so hurt and used in my life.

Not that I'd ever show it. I'm too good to show my emotions like a normal girl. I think it's pathetic showing your feelings to a boy. Your just screaming to get your heart stepped on.

I love Draco so much that I've done everything that blond rat's ever told me to do. '_Take out those pigtails. You look like a child.' 'Don't wear those shoes! The design is horrific. Have some class.' 'Pansy luv, could you please do this essay for me. I don't understand it and I'm quite busy.'_

Now don't get me wrong, it's not like I didn't like doing these things. Hell, sometimes I was more than happy to 'please' him, if you catch my drift. Even if they weren't sexual, I enjoyed it. Because I knew it made him happy. And if he was happy, then I was happy.

I should of known something was wrong when he stopped asking for blow jobs before school.

I watch Blaise as he places him onto the couch and becomes comfy. "So, what's in your vagina?" he asks.

"Apparently nothing."

He smirks. "Draco's paying any attention to you cause he's working on you-know-who's project?" he taunts.

I look over at him like he's a moron. "Do you actually think he's working on _his _plan? He hasn't worked on that in weeks." I state.

"Well what is he really doing?" he asks, growing interested.

I pause. Maybe I shouldn't tell him. I flash back to a few weeks ago when Draco told me I'll never be as hot as Chang. Oh he deserves everything he has coming to him. "He's been rendezvousing with Cho-fucking-Chang." I growl.

His eyes widen. "He's shagging Potter's old flame!" he asks, shock in his voice. I nod. "Does he know he has sloppy seconds?"

"More like sloppy 500ths. I'm sure she's hit every Quidditch player she could get her small hands on."

Blaise smirks. "Sounds like someone's jealous." he says, slyly.

I point at him. "I am **NOT** jealous! I could care less about what that blond wanker does. I was just his walking blowjob." I say, coldly.

"Jealousy is everyone's flaw."

"Well I'm not jealous."

"Pansy, if your not jealous, why don't you we go on a double date with them. Draco and I can talk about how Chang's skirt is always too short and you girls can talk about how well Draco eats pussy." he taunts.

I glare at the smug dickhead. "I'd rather have sex with Dumbledore than be caught near that cunt."

His smug smile grows. "Ah, but your not jealous. It shouldn't bother you." he states.

Will he ever let this go! "I just think Draco's a bloody moron for getting a new girl. I'm way better than Chang. I'm sure that stuck up bitch has never touched a cock." I mumble, playing with my Slytherin tie.

"Apparently she's touching Draco's." he says.

I slam my hands down into my lap. "He's in a real relationship and he doesn't even like commitment!" I yell.

"I guess your wrong on that too."

"Who's side are you on!"

He smiles. "Neither. I'm just here to give you some advice." He pauses. "Have you ever thought about expressing your feelings?"

I begin to laugh hard. "EXPRESS MY FEELINGS! Are you mad!" I ask. I hop to my feet. I throw my hands over my heart and look up with a face of sadness and hope on my face. "Oh Draco, I love you so much and you with Chang is tearing me up inside. Please come back to me. I'm so lost without you. Oh now your going to chew me up and spit me out. Ok. My feelings still stand." I mock. I look down at Blaise. "Is _that _what your talking about?"

He glares at me. "You know that's not what I fucking meant, you bitch. I meant you should express your anger in the best way possible." he snaps.

Then it hits me. "You mean…" I trail off.

He nods smiling. I smile evilly too. I head towards the girls dormitories. "Where are you headed." he asks.

"I've got a plan to make. Trust me, Blaise, Draco and Chang wont know what will hit them."

_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_Authors notes: Hello. Yes, there are more chapters coming, But this will only be a 3 parter. If that. 5 tops. It's suppose to be short and…uh…not so sweet. I hope you like where this story is headed. The next chapter will show Pansy's revenge. Hope you come back for more. Later!_


End file.
